Happy New Year
by Greaser of Olympus
Summary: Curly has a new tradition with Tim and Angela to watch the ball drop on new years. but the hit a snag when one of Tim gang member outs Curly and his secret. but what happens if his crush decides to comfort him?


Olympia: WHAT'S UP GUYS?! HAPPY NEW YEAR! *Cheers and holds up a glass of fancy Apple Ciders* Anyway this is a quick one shot I threw together for the New Year. Ain't that right Curly?

Curly: Damn straight Olly. *drinks from beer*

Olympia: *Raised eyebrow* Olly?

Curly: Yeah. Olly. It's shorter and easier to remember then Olympia

Olympia: I like it. Anyway as i was saying before me and Curly would like to wish you a happy new year.

Curly: Hopefully better than last year.

Olympia: On with the story. Make sure to review this and my other stories

 **DISCLAIMER:** I **do not** own the Outsiders. Never have. Never will.

* * *

Curly pov

I was staring at my brothers gang member. The living room was frozen in shock. No one moved. They simply stare at me and a smug Allen. My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide ing shock, awe and hurt. I was trying to figure out how it got this far.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Me, Tim and Angela we're sitting in the living room simply watching the TV. this was our tradition. No matter what on New Year's Eve we watch the ball drop, no matter what we were doing. The only thing that stopped us is if me or Tim went to jail or the Reformatory we were careful not to get in trouble around New Year's Eve. You know, t try not to pick fights, shoplift, slash someone's tires, mouth off to a cop, the works. Because this was the one time of year where we're actually a family, not a gang. Angela was reading some stupid girly magazine and me and him were talking about social he beat up when a couple of Tim's gang came in. I groaned knowing that our tradition was about to be broken._

" _Hey Tim, We're heading to Buck's to celebrate New year. You in or what" Tim's second in command, Wade asked._

" _Nah go ahead without me. I might catch up later." Tim respond without hesitation. Allen groaned annoyed._

" _Oh please Tim. Every year with this. You stay at home with these two" He said, eyes flashing over at me and Angela " say your going to come over later, bit you never shown."_

" _Its tradition nothing more nothing less" Tim said glaring at him. Light green eyes glaring at dark brown almost black eyes. Before it could escalate, I stood up and intervene._

" _Look guys, Tim with join you after the ball drop." I said hoping to end this so we could go back to watching tv. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. Allen hated me for no damn reason._

" _Shut up brat" Allen said without evening looking at me. "Why should I listen to you?"_

" _C'mon man Just leave" I said. He turn to me and sneer_

" _Can it Faggot." Allen said sneer etched on his face. Angala gaped in shok. Wade eyes went wide in shock. Tim just look pissed off. "What's wrong Tim? Didn't know your brothers gay?"_

" _Allen stop" I pleaded desperate. Why was he doing this? I never told anyone about me being gay or-_

" _You want to know how I know" He look at me with an evil grin. "Because I overheard the fag talking to Wade about you Tim. how your poor baby brother is love with you."_

 _/Flashback ends/_

After what seems like forever, Tim finally says what on everyone's mind.

"Allen what are you talking about?" Tim said slowly and calmly. "This is a joke, right? Curly tell me this is a joke." he said looking at me. But I couldn't. Because everything Allan said was true.

"See he can't even say it wasn't" Allen said laughing.

"Allen stop. That's enough" Wade said blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hell the little where probably fucks guys on a day to day basis"

"Allen stop."

"The slut probably tried to raped you T-" He was cut off by both Tim and Wade punching in the face, effectively knocking him out. Wade loked at me appocgaticly.

"Curly I'-" I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I ran up stairs to my room. I was too busy panicking. I have no clue what to feel, because for one my my big secret has been outed and two I had no clue how time was going to react. Oh God he probably hate me now. I begin pacing around my room trying to figure out what to do but unfortunately I finally just gave up and fucked on my bed. I groaned debating whether or not to cry. How could Allen do this to me? What did I ever do to him? Why did he hate me so much to out me like that? I stripped out of my clothing and try to go to sleep. Angela say goodnight and I heard her footsteps walk past my room. But before i could fall asleep, someone knock on my door. I ignored it hoping that the would go away, but then i heard a stern voice that said 'don't fuck with me'

"Curly, I know you're in there. Now open this goddamn door" the voice growled. I accepted my fate and walked to the dorr. When I opened it I saw the familiar figure with short black hair and light green eyes that held no emotions. I moved out of the way to let hime.

"Closed and lock the door" Tim said calmly not even looking at me. Once the door was locked, i was pinned up against it. My dark blue eyes went wide.

"Tim what the h-" I craok but was cut offs tim pressed his body closer to mine

"Was he telling the truth? Or was he bullshiting Charles?" He asks. I notice he called me by my birth name I looked at the floor, confining what Allen said was true. I waited patiently for him to tell me he hate dme, to hit me. But what I didn't expect was for him to gently grab my chin raise my head and kiss me gently on the lips. I froze for a moment before kissing back. My arms wrap around his neck. I barely notice that we made it to the bed until I was pinned to it. Tim pinned my wrist above my head, before biting and sucking at my neck. I moan wantonly as he kiss, bite, and sucked at my collarbone working his down my body. I moaned and squirmed as he bite down on my nipple.

"Oh god Tim keep going please don't stop" I gasp out as he striped me out of my boxers. He simply chuckled and kissed me again. When he pulled away, I whimpered. I was light headed as I watch him take off his shirt to reveal a lean strong body. I help him take off his pants and boxer. I stared at his large 9" member before I began to stroke it nice and slow. I heard him moan as I did this. He was much bigger than I thought he be and I was very happy that he was. I slowly began to take him into my mouth starting only with the I slowly began taking him into more and more. I really did good good taste that he left on my lips and tongue. his hand knotted into my curly hair forcing me take him deeper. I know that I shouldn't tease him but like really couldn't resist myself. He slowly began thrusting into my mouth more force me to take him deeper.

"Charles is this your first time" Tim ask his voice husky and deeper form lust. I pulled off his cock and and asked

"Depends, does a 6" sex toy count." I panted blushing. He rasie an eyebrow to my scock his cock gets harder.

"Did you fuck yourself with it today?"

"Twice. I have lube in my drawer"

"Get on your hand and knees." he grins, I obey immediately. He reached into the nightstand and pulls out the lube. He opens the bottle and coats his fingers. Without hesitation Tim shove two finger into my ass and finger me roughly. I moan as he add the third finger. I thrusted my hips back desperately trying to get them deeper. I gasp as he find my sweet spot. Tim pulled his fingers out of me, coat his cock with lube, and thrust into me. I moan like a slut as he began to roughly fuck me.

"Fuck Curls. You so fucking tight." Tim groand. I didn't think that I would be able to respond. He was fucking me so hard that I couldn't think straight.

"GODM TIM YES HARDER FUCK ME" I officialtyt don't care whether people heard me. All that matter was that I keep getting fucked. Tim chuckled and pulled out. Before I could complain, he flipped me on my back and thrust into me harder,

"YES I'M RIGHT THERE, FUCK ME! MAKE YOUR WHORE!" I almost shouts. I feel myself getting closer to the edge as he continues to fuck me stupid. He grabs my 7" cock and strokes me.

"Cum for me Charles" he growled in my ear. That destroyed me. My body shook as my orgasm ripped through my body, setting my on cloud nine. With a gsap I came hard on my chest, eyes rolling into my head. I felt him thrust into me a few more time before cumming inside. We laid there panting for a couple of moment. Tim pulled out of me and laid beside me.

"So your not mad?" I asked voice horse.

"No. but i wish you told instead." Tim sadi casually without hesitation. I wince but was cut off by a him kissing me hard. He pulled away and smirks at my dazed expression.

"Oh and I almost forgot" Tim said.

"What" I asked.

"Happy New Year Curly" I smiled and we went to sleep. My last thought was _Happy New Year Tim_.

* * *

 **WELP THAT'S IT FOR NOW GUYS.**

Curly:What did I do to Allen, Olly

Olympia:Nothing, he just hates you

Tim and Curly: Oh

Olympia: Anyway from us to you

All of at the same time screams: HAPPY NEW YEAR *CHEERS AND CELEBRATES* SEE YA NEXT TIME *WAVES GOODBYE*


End file.
